


Under the mistletoe

by PeddiesLove



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeddiesLove/pseuds/PeddiesLove
Summary: This is set in season 3 after Amber leaves but before Patricia and Eddie get back together xThere is going to be 2-3 parts to this depending on how long the second chapter is.Merry Christmas xx
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 3 after Amber leaves but before Patricia and Eddie get back together x  
> There is going to be 2-3 parts to this depending on how long the second chapter is.  
> Merry Christmas xx

_**22nd December** _

"Settle down class, I know that you all get off for Christmas today, but we still have alot of work to do!", Ms. Henry told the class.

  
They were sitting in maths, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. There were a few excited mumbles, and Ms. Henry had enough. "Okay, fine, there's only 10 minutes left, chat amongst yourselves", she sighed.

  
The whole class burst with excitement, and before long, the mumbles turned into almost-shouts.  
Literally 10 seconds after Ms. Henry announced this, the class was interrupted by the intercom bell.  
Mr. Sweet cleared his throat. 

  
"Sorry to disturb you teachers, but I have a very important announcement..... Unfortunately, due to a heavy snowfall, no one will be able to return home for the next few days".

  
Everyone started to look at eachother, and then the whole class started mumbling again.  
"Some students may be able to return home after a few days or so, but any student from abroad will remain here until all flights are back up and running".  
KT and Eddie looked at eachother. "Guess it's just you and me then, Eddie", KT whispered. Patricia heard what the American had said, and she just scoffed to this. "Not all of us are leaving KT", Patricia turned and said to her. "I'm just saying that we definitely won't be leaving, you might have a chance though". 

  
Patricia wanted to barf at the idea of KT and Eddie spending Christmas together- alone.

  
There were a few more words from Mr. Sweet, but no one heard them because they were all chatting to their friends about how they were going to have a great Christmas with all their friends around. Patricia didn't feel this way though. She was devastated that she couldn't go home to see Piper, the last time she saw her was when she came to Anubis House, as she was away at music school during the summer holidays.

A few minutes passed and the bell finally rang. The students rushed out the door to their lockers, so that they could leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

It's been about an hour since all of the students got back to Anubis house.

Although Patricia was sad because her Christmas plans were ruined, she was rather excited because Trudy said they could decorate the house.

.......

While Mr. Sweet was announcing the unfortunate news, Trudy was out doing her weekly shop. Shortly after, she got a call from Victor, updating her on what was going on. Since they wouldn't be able to travel far for the next few days, or possibly more, she bought _a lot_ of food.

.......

Trudy remembered that there was some decorations up in the attic, so she sent Eddie up to get them, although, he did have to be accompanied by _Victor._

When Eddie walked back into the living room, he noticed that everyone was gone, except for Trudy, who was cooking in the kitchen.

There was Christmas music playing in the background.

"Hey Trudy!", Eddie called. "Yes deary?", Trudy responded. "Where is everyone?", he asked. "Oh, they all popped out into the woods to find a tree. Though, I'm not sure they will find one small enough", she laughed. "Oh, well, there's a few more boxes, so I'll leave these here and go and get the rest". 

Eddie walked back up the stairs, and into the girls hallway. Just as he opened the door to the attic, Patricia roamed out of her bedroom. The two just missed eachother, but Patricia did notice that there was someone going up to the attic. She just ignored it though.

Patricia, like Eddie, walked into the living room and asked Trudy where everyone was. 

"Oh, Patricia, I thought you were gone with the others!", Trudy said.

"Who are where, exactly?", she asked. Trudy responded with the same answer she gave to Eddie.

Patricia noticed the boxes beside the sofa. "What are these?" She asked, as she walked towards them. "Oh they're some of the decorations, you can start going through them if you like", Trudy told her. 

Patricia knelt down and opened the first box.

After digging through it for a few seconds, she found something that looked very familiar. 

"Trudy, are these the decorations we made in year 8?" She asked. "Oh yes, I forgot they were in there" Trudy laughed.

Trudy went back to cook in the kitchen, before popping out the back door to get some vegetables from her veggie garden.

As she left, a new song started to play. 'Driving home for Christmas'. 

Patricia then sat there, thinking about how she _wasn't_ going to be driving home for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was walking back down the stairs, boxes covering his face, held in his hands.

"Trudy, there's still a few more boxes to come down, are you sure we're gonna have enough?" he joked. 

When he got no response, he put the boxes down in front of him. "Yacker? I thought you were gone with everyone else?". She ignored him, and he then noticed that she had her head in between her knees, and her arms wrapped around it to cover her face. 

"What's wrong?", he asked softly, sitting down beside her. she ignored him-again.

"Yacker, you can talk to me" Eddie said. Patricia still didn't respond. 

Eddie huffed.

"Fine, if you don't wanna talk I'll just go", Eddie said as he arose from his seat.

As he walked away, Patricia slightly lifted her head up to make sure Eddie had left.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later, and Patricia was now back to her usual self. She was in the kitchen, baking Christmas cookies while Trudy was making her famous ooey-gooey-choco-blast cake.

"what smells so good?", Eddie said as he walked through the kitchen door, inhaling the delicious scent of the chocolate cake, freshly out of the oven. 

"is that-", he began. "My famous ooey-gooey-choco-blast cake? why yes it is!", Trudy exclaimed. Eddie did a little celebration cheer and then walked over towards Patricia.

"what are you making, Yacker?", Eddie asked while he raised his eyebrows. Like she did earlier, she ignored him, but she had most definitely heard him, as it wasn't long before she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine... I'm sorry, but you've given me no choice". Eddie quickly grabbed Patricia's arm and dragged her out into the hall, and into his bedroom.

He pushed her into the room, and stood in front of the door, arms crossed, so that she couldn't escape.

"What are you doing!?", Patricia shouted at him. "This is the only way I can get you to talk to me", he shouted back.

Patricia crossed her arms and turned around. She took a deep breath and walked over to the window.  
She stood there, saying nothing, waiting for Eddie to say something else.

  
Eddie huffed, and then walked towards Patricia. "I guess the Yacker lost her yack", he said.

  
He was now standing beside her, leaning against the window. "Come on, you know you can trust me.... why were you you so upset earlier?".

  
After a few seconds Patricia turned to him. "It's just, I haven't seen Piper since she was here last year, and I was finally going to see her, and now... I don't know when I'm going to see her next", she admitted. 

  
"Wait, you haven't seen her since last year? What about summer break?", Eddie asked. "Well she was at music school for most of it, and she came home for a week while I was... in America... with you", Patricia looked down when she finished the sentence.

"Oh, well I know it's not _as_ bad, but mom was _supposed_ to be coming today", Eddie said. "But I thought you were going back to America, if she's coming then why would you be going?", Patricia asked. "If this is about what KT said, she didn't know my mom was coming, in fact, apart from me and dad, you're the first to know".

The room went silent.

After a few moments, Eddie spoke up. "I'm sorry". Patricia looked up to him. "What?". "I just feel like it's my fault... I mean, you weren't too pushed to go to America, and you only really went because I begged you to". "No, it's not your fault, I mean I did kind of want to go and-", just as Patricia was about to finish, the door propped open and Trudy swung her head around the door.

"Patricia, Eddie, everyone's back. They found a tree!", Trudy said, excitedly.

Trudy left and the two looked at eachother for a quick second, before Patricia walked out of the room.

* * *

When Patricia walked out the door, she saw big tree, with a little Fabian, Alfie and Jerome underneanth-and with Joy KT and Mara behind.

  
Joy ran past them, to the front of the tree. "Ok left... left... left...... STOP!", Joy shouted. The students halted, along with the tree. "Ok, Joy..... no need to shout!", Fabian said, putting his hand to his ear.

  
Patricia laughed, and as she did so, Eddie walked out of his room behind her. Joy walked over to Patricia and saw Eddie walking out of his room. He walked into the living room, before glancing over to Patricia, and she glanced back to him.

  
Joy pulled her aside.

  
"What was that?", Joy asked her. "What was what?". "Oh don't play dumb with me! First I see you walking out of Eddie's room, then I see Eddie walk out, and then I see you two eying eachother!", Joy whispered.

"There's nothing going on!", Patricia whispered back, and then she quickly walked into the living room.  
Eddie was now helping Fabian and Jerome stand the tree up. "Ok steady, steady", Jerome shouted. Fabian, who was less than a metre away from him, gave him a look, suggesting that he wasn't happy about the further shouting.

* * *

An hour later, the had the tree up and decorated.  
Now, they were going to do secret santa, just incase someone did have to leave early.

  
Everyone opened their gifts one-by-one, until it finally got to Patricia. She took her gift from Mara, who was handing them out to everyone. 

  
All of her presents were stored in a gift bag, with a massive penguin on the front, and some smaller ones on the back.

  
Patricia took out the first gift and unwrapped it. "Oh wow, new skull tights!", she said excitedly. After a few moments she had her second gift unwrapped. "Scrunchies! Oh this one will go great with my new black dress.

  
"Patricia Williamson, wearing a dress?", Eddie scoffed.

"Shut up Eddie, it's not like you've never seen me wear a dress", Patricia snapped. Eddie started looking up in thought. "Masquerade ball?", she said snarkily. "Idiot", she mumbled. 

  
Patricia realised what she had said, and it brought back memories of when Eddie asked her to dance for a bet, and then she poured a jug of milk on his head. Which gave her some ideas....

  
"Just proves how little you know me", Patricia said as she glared at him. "Ok, jeez, take a chill pill", Eddie said, putting his hands up in defence.

  
"I will not 'take a chill pill', because you're just acting like you know me so well, and that you know every little detail about my life!", Patricia shouted. 

  
Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but Patricia quickly put her hand up. "I don't wanna hear it".  
Patricia huffed as she sat back down. "Fine", Eddie sighed as he walked out of the room and into his bedroom.

  
"Anyways, this one will go perfectly with your new skirt Joy", she said as she showed Joy the scrunchy.

Patricia finished opening her presents. "Wow, who got me this?!", she asked. Everyone stayed silent. "Joy was it you?". "No, I had Alfie", Joy said. 

"Who else could it have been? Whoever got me this clearly knows me really well..... Alfie?", Patricia asked. "Nope, I had KT", said Alfie.

"Well, whoever it was, thanks so much!".


	3. Chapter 3

_**24th December** _

Since it was Christmas Eve, Trudy managed to convince Victor to let the students have a little party.

Eddie and Patricia hadn't talked since the secret santa incident.

Both of them were in their own rooms the whole evening, until Joy managed to drag Patricia out into the living room.

"Oh come on Patty, its Christmas Eve!" Joy said as she pulled her down the stairs. "So what?" Patricia sighed. "So.... Christmas is your favourite time of year!", Joy added. Patricia huffed. "I'm just not in the Christmas spirit this year, Joy". 

Joy got Patricia into the living room and she brought her out to dance to the Christmas music. Patricia didn't want to make everyone else miserable, so she stayed dancing for a few minutes, before sitting down on the sofa.

* * *

After a while, there was a doorbell ring. No one noticed, but Trudy, who knew exactly who it was. 

Patricia saw Trudy over at the door, and was curious to see what was going on. She got up and walked over to where Trudy was greeting someone.

As she got closer, Patricia heard a very familiar voice.

"Patricia! Oh how wonderful to see you!".

"Ms, Miller?! What are you doing here?", Patricia asked. "I managed to get a flight in", Ms. Miller said, as she brought her in for a hug. 

Eddie was walking out of his room to make a hoagie, hoping that he wouldn't run into Patricia. Guess he had to face facts-when you live in the same house as someone, you're bound to run into them.

When he saw Patricia, he quite frankly didn't know what to say.

"Mom? W-what are you doing here?". Ms. Miller laughed as she pulled out of her hug with Patricia. "Am I really that unwanted?", she said sarcastically.

"What?", he asked.

"Well I got a 'what are you doing here' from both you and Patricia, and not a 'nice to see you too' ", Ms. Miller said.

"Oh sorry", Eddie laughed as he went to hug his mom.

Patricia took a step back and turned to head up the stairs. She was almost halfway up when Ms. Miller called her name.

"Patricia, where are you going?".

"I was just going upstairs to give you two time to talk", she answered. "Oh no, you're coming, we have so much to catch up on!".

* * *

Over on the 'dance floor', Alfie and Willow and Joy and Jerome were dancing to a slow Christmas song.

Over by the snack table, Mara and KT were chatting, talking about how cute the couples are.

"Too bad there isn't a third couple dancing", KT whispered. "Who?", Mara asked. KT tilted her head over to Patricia, who was sitting on the couch, talking to Ms.Miller.

........

"Alright, it's getting late, I think I might head back to Eric's", Ms Miller said. "No! Don't leave yet, it's nice talking with you, catching up", Patricia said. Ms. Miller chuckled. "Dont worry, I'll be back first thing in the morning".

Ms. Miller brought her in for a hug. "Maybe just try talking to him?", she whispered. "Yeah", Patricia nodded, she didn't want to actually talk to him, but if she found the right words, and time, she would at least try.

Ms. Miller was about to walk out the living room door to the hallway, before she turned around and said goodnight to everybody.

"You're leaving?", Eddie asked, as he returned from his bedroom. "Yes, but I'll be back first thing, don't you worry", she assured him. "Ok, I'll walk you out", he responded.

* * *

_**Outside Anubis House** _

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?". "Yeah", Eddie said. "Come here!", Ms. Miller said as she gave him a hug. She wrapped her arms around her son and squeezed him tight. 

"Mom-", Eddie said, barely breathing. "I'm sorry, I just missed you so much!..... hey, promise me you won't give up on her?", Ms. Miller said as she pulled out of their hug. "Mom, I jus-", Eddie started before being interrupted by his mother. "No, hunny, you listen to me! I can see in that girl's eyes that she still has feelings for you", she told him. "I don't think so mom", Eddie said as her looked down at the snow at his feet. "I know so....hey, don't give up on her just yet", Ms. Miller smiled and rubbed his arm as she said it. "G'night Eddie", she said to him. "Night, mom".

* * *

_**Back inside** _

As Eddie walked back to the living room, a new song started to play. 

"Oh I love this song!", Joy exclaimed. "Me too!", KT said.

Justin Bieber-Mistletoe.

Eddie knew that Patricia too loved this song, which might have her in a good mood.

She was located on the couch, reading a Christmas magazine.

"Hey", Eddie said to her, as he sat down beside her. She hadn't even noticed he had walking in. She was focused on what she could say to him, but I guess her time was up. It was now or never.

She looked up to him and replied with an awkward "hey". 

_She seems sad,_ Eddie thought to himself.

They were silent for a few moments, before Patricia finally spoke up.

"Look, Eddie, I know that the past few days have been a bit... _weird,_ and we didn't exactly end on good terms-", Patricia started, before being interrupted by a mumbling Eddie, "Yeah and I'm still trying to figure out _why_ we ended".

"If you would let me finish, I was getting there. Honestly, I don't really even know why I end things, but if there's one thing I do k ow, it's that it was _all_ me, not you", she said.

"Yeah, cause I've never heard that one before", Eddie scoffed.

"I'm serious Eddie! I should just go if you're not going to listen", she said. "NO! wait, I'm sorry", he pleaded, grabbing her arm and sitting her back down.

"Just, can I get more of an explanation? Please", he begged. "Well, I guess I was just..... _scared",_ she said the word itself with fear in her voice.

"Patricia Williamson, _scared_?", Eddie joked as he grinned. "Goodnight Eddie", Patricia said, rolling her eyes and making her way to the staircase. Ediie huffed. He just made things _worse_.

"Yacker wait!", Eddie yelled, as he followed behind her. She ignored him. 

Eddie grabbed Patricia's wrist and spun her back to him. 

"What do you want?! Look Eddie, I'm really tired, I just want to go to bed", she sighed.

Eddie honestly didn't know what to say to her. They made eye contact, and they just stared into eachothers eyes for _at least_ 10 seconds. 

Patricia rolled her eyes and turned back around to head upstairs to her bedroom.

As she took on the first few steps, she thought- _Come on! He clearly still likes you! This could be your last chance!_

She stopped climbing the staircase, and watched a miserable Eddie as he slowly walked to his bedroom.

She turned, and ran back down the few steps she had taken.

When Eddie heard the cracking of her boots hitting the steps, he turned to where he had hoped to see her.

She ran up to him, grabbed his neck, and pulled his lips to hers. After a few moments of kissing, they were interrupted by a loud KT. "AWWWWW!!!!". 

They turned to see six heads bopping out the kitchen door. 

"Ha, ironic", Joy laughed. "What d'you mean?", Patricia asked her best friend. 

Joy pointed up, above their heads, to where you could see a little branch of mistletoe hanging above them. 

They both laughed.

Kissing accidentally underneath mistletoe, as "mistletoe" by Justin Beiber played in the background.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and everyone woke up excitedly to see _a lot_ of gifts under the tree.

Ms. Miller was in the kitchen with Trusy, cooking a breakfast that could fill the stomachs of the entire school.

She was very happy to see that Eddie and Patricia were back together, cosying up on the sofa.

.......

After a while, Eddie told Patricia he had a suprise for her.

They were sitting on Eddie's bed, just talking and catching up on lost time.

"What is it?!", Patricia asked, both excited and scared.

"You'll find out soon!", Eddie smirked, "but before you get it, I have to tell you something".

"Oh no, this never ends well... what is it?", Patricia asked. Eddie laughed, "I was your secret santa".

"You were?". 

"Yeah, and this is the final part of your gift", he said as he stepped behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

He walked her into the dining room and removed his hands from her face.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TRIX!!".

"PIPER?!?", Patricia was so happy to see her sister, she ran up to her and gave her a massive hug. She then turned to Eddie. "How did you-", she began.

"Merry Christmas Yacker".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of my Christmas three-shot (lol it was supposed to be a one shot). I hope you enjoyed it and had a great Christmas xx


End file.
